Portal-type scraper reclaimers for indoor installations featuring two reclaimer booms with a pair of traversing scraper chains and scraper flights are already known. This arrangement is used to avoid interference with a roof structure. Portal reclaimers for outdoor installations having a single reclaimer boom are also known. To reclaim the stacked material, the reclaimer booms are lowered until the scraper flights engage in the material while the portal reclaimer moves along the pile. The scraped material is loaded onto a yard conveyor alongside the pile.
Portal-type scraper reclaimers of the known type use either a hinged straight boom and a loading table or a hinged straight boom with an inclined loading chute. The use of such reclaimers result in unreclaimable material in the pile or a reduced pile cross-section or require a wider rail gauge. If the unreclaimable material dries up it that can lead to severe dust problems. The portal-type scraper reclaimer using a hinged straight boom for loading an aboveground receiving conveyor requires a concrete loading table. The concrete loading table significantly increases the cost of such portal-type scraper reclaimers. The known portal-type scraper reclaimers disadvantageously fail to maximize pile inventory. This results in unreclaimable material left in the pile bottom (“wedge”).